


【朝耀】Knight＆Queen

by nuomi1120



Category: APH - Fandom, Axis powers ヘタリア
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 23:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuomi1120/pseuds/nuomi1120





	【朝耀】Knight＆Queen

当亚瑟·柯克兰，这位赤棋国数一数二的年轻骑士在众人瞩目下踏入宫殿的正厅，映入眼帘的，并非是宫殿内华丽的装潢和年轻贵族小姐的叽叽喳喳，而是位于最高位置，一身华服的赤棋国王后，王耀。

仅有十六岁的赤棋国国王阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯并未注意到骑士热烈的眼神，在他眼里，亚瑟无非是贵族柯克兰家的最有出息的儿子，对其高超的骑士剑术也有所耳闻，再加上原骑士长年事已高，亚瑟自然而然成为了下一任骑士长。

当然，这也有王后亲自推荐的因素。

和亚瑟自然不是第一次见面，瞄着淡妆的王耀扬起红润的嘴角，先王早逝，小国王在十一岁时便接替王位上台，急需一位辅佐自己的人才在左右，王家和柯克兰家的小少爷们皆是人选，若不是家族为巩固势力需要，他当然不会成为这位小国王的王后。

机缘巧合下，十一岁的小国王对十六岁的王耀一见钟情，哭着吵着要王耀成为他的王后，无奈之下，王耀只能与一同成长的亚瑟道别，最终戴上了王后的桂冠。

这并不能阻止两人暗自联系，王耀每周都与亚瑟互通信件了解双方的近况，与其说是王后，还不如说是小国王的高级保姆，所幸王耀对各国政务颇为了解，王后的身份也是众人之上，日子过的也算如鱼得水。

亚瑟不同，自从王耀走后他便开始苦练剑术，休息之日也会到附近的图书馆埋头苦读，着实让其兄长们对其颇为忌惮，只有亚瑟自己了解，想要再度陪伴王耀左右，只有选择成为王后的贴身骑士及这个国家的骑士长，这一条路而已。

“唔...亚瑟...”

环住亚瑟的肩膀踮起脚，加冕仪式结束后趁众人将中心放到国王时王耀和亚瑟偷溜进了附近的客房，径直被亚瑟推到墙角热烈的亲吻，像是享受美食般轻舔王耀的嘴唇，双舌交缠，多年未见的两人简直干柴烈火一点就着，亚瑟霸道性的吻显然让王耀招架不住，轻拍亚瑟的后背，亚瑟才恋恋不舍的放开。

“知道吗，我现在就想要了你。”嘴唇沾满王耀的口红，舔着嘴唇挑衅，门外嘈杂声不断，亚瑟知道新任的骑士长该出去接受众人的采访了。

“哦天，我的头饰都掉地上了。”  
“那些繁琐的东西本就不适合你。”  
“我知道，可我必须用着，快帮我捡起来。”

轻抚王耀耳际的发丝，将满是雕琢的玉簪插入王耀的后发，亚瑟耸耸肩。  
拿下插歪的玉簪在手中端详，王耀满是好奇。

“我送你的，总得有见面礼才行。”握住王耀的双手，亚瑟凑近王耀耳边，“我还想知道，你和那臭小子有没有...”  
“骑士长，你知道这样称呼高贵的国王是非常失礼的吗？”嘲笑着推开近在咫尺的亚瑟，王耀偷笑着摇头。

“这么多年，你信里也不提，我以为你不介意来着。”  
“不是吧，耀，他还是个毛头小子。”  
“毛头小子怎么了，阿尔还是不错的，嗯，他很厉害来着...”

望着亚瑟越来越难看的脸色，王耀终于忍不住放声大笑，指着亚瑟的脸颊，王耀拼命摇头：“怎么可能，他还未成年呢，你居然会介意这个！”

强烈的占有欲瞬间爆发，知晓真相的亚瑟也并未多加放心，国王总有一天会成年，王后当然要第一个成为他的伴侣，想到这儿，亚瑟内心多年积压的恶劣想法再也抑制不住。

“不过，我也得教会国王那些礼仪才行，毕竟他正处于发育阶段。”  
“那些礼仪，说的你很了解似得。”

紧抱王耀，亚瑟丝毫不理会门外叫唤自己名讳的富家小姐们，谁不想认识这位年轻帅气的骑士长，然而亚瑟碧色的眼眸里只映着面前的王耀。

“哦说的也是，我确实不了解，难道你很了解吧，我的骑士。”  
“我不介意与你交换下经验。”  
“你真一点没变，我想我得出去帮下那位小国王，你没听见吧，他叫唤我很久了。”

起身整理好仪容，放佛刚才的对话全未发生，握着门把，王耀回头朝亚瑟一笑出门走去。  
只有亚瑟记着，在王耀走之前，他在自己耳边念叨的话语。

夜晚是王后沐浴的时间，半躺在巨大浴池里享受着热水的洗礼，水面上漂浮着略带香气的玫瑰花瓣，王耀舒着气闭上眼。

“那么舒服？”刻意支开门外等候的女仆们，亚瑟用手舀了下热水，浇灌在王耀脑袋上，随即得来的是王耀一阵白眼。  
趁着女仆们的离开，恢复玩耍本性的王耀瞬间开始在浴池里扑腾，游着几圈甚至把脑袋也埋在水里，王耀只觉得有趣的很。

“我第一次这儿泡的时候，女仆们还以为我溺水了直呼救人，吓的我都不敢这样玩了。”

金色的发丝滴落水珠，才注意到亚瑟满身都是自己刚才扑腾激起的水花，王耀忙随意裹了裹浴巾给亚瑟擦拭起来。  
手腕被亚瑟钳制，浴巾随意的敞开，白皙的身材暴露在亚瑟眼下，王耀知道，亚瑟是有备而来。

“你真的把人都支开了吗？”  
“当然，别说，我还挺享受这种偷情的感觉。”

偷情这字显然让王耀身躯一震，咬着嘴唇表达着不满，王耀踢着亚瑟的腹部将脑袋扭到一边。

“不是偷情...不是...”

解开衣襟抱起王耀抚摸着王耀的后背，热水的沐浴下王耀的皮肤还冒着些许热气，坐到一边，亚瑟只觉得沾水的衬衫粘在身上非常不适，亲吻王耀的脸颊，亚瑟握住王耀的手放在自己胸膛处。

“帮我解开吧，耀。”

手掌在王耀大腿处游走，感觉脖颈处被舌尖吮吸舔舐，王耀努力镇定缓缓解开亚瑟的扣子。  
健硕的胸膛展现在前，吞咽着唾液，王耀同样报以回吻。  
在亚瑟胸膛处蜻蜓点水的吻着，甩开湿透的衬衫，亚瑟的欲望被拼命点燃，啃咬着王耀的嘴唇，右手狠压王耀的后脑加深接吻，就像是经历的无数回合般的熟练，半睁着眼，感受下未来得及咽下的唾液滴落在身躯，恶意般的抚上王耀一边的乳尖，狠狠一捏，王耀瞬间叫出声。

“亚瑟...”跨坐在亚瑟腿上的王耀对于亚瑟的动作有些不知所措，两边的乳尖在亚瑟双手按摩下渐渐挺立，舌尖卷住舔舐，另一边也极尽玩弄，惹的王耀喘息连连。

粉嫩的双乳渴望亚瑟的爱抚，王耀青涩的反应看得出是处子，努力压制住内心的狂喜，亚瑟将视线往王耀下方望去。  
半勃起的性器微抬头，有意无意蹭着亚瑟的身体，王耀显然对自己身体的反应感到奇怪。  
揽住王耀的腰部，感觉到亚瑟炽热的下体，王耀唰的红了脸。

“啊！等等！”上下抚弄着王耀的下体，热乎的手掌包裹着王耀下面摩擦，得到爱抚的性器瞬间开始精神，奇妙的感觉从下体扩散到全身，下腹部热的很，王耀开始断断续续喘息起来。

“耀，我也...”

努力扯开湿透的下裤，内里明显撑起个帐篷，扔开湿哒哒的外裤，青筋凸起的下体完全暴露在王耀面前，明显有被稍稍吓到，吞咽着唾液，眼神直直盯着亚瑟的下体，看着亚瑟的手握住自己和亚瑟的，两人的脆弱在亚瑟的手掌内紧贴，王耀还是第一次见到如此巨大的家伙。

“耀，为什么一直这样的盯着？”早已注意到王耀的视线，被亚瑟的提问羞红了脸却没有转移视线。

粉嫩的下体在亚瑟的摩擦下越发涨大，和亚瑟的一同按摩，王耀抓着亚瑟的肩膀缓缓动着腰，第一次便经历如此露骨的情事，即便先前有被教导过这方面的知识，然而真经历了，王耀还是不好意思的很。

“一直看着我的，这么喜欢我的大家伙吗？”  
“唔啊...没...没有...”

快速的撸动让王耀不住颤抖，快感随着完全勃起的下体通遍全身，两人的家伙互相磨蹭，前端不断溢出透明液体，王耀的眼神一刻不停的盯着下方。  
好奇怪，为什么跟以前自己弄的时候完全不一样？  
亚瑟好厉害，弄的我好舒服...

“啊...亚瑟...啊啊...”仿佛被电流麻痹全身，忍不住仰起头，坐在亚瑟腿部双手往后撑地，光是被亚瑟撸动就如此舒服，扭动着身体本能的配合，下腹部聚集一股股热流，不知身体上满是温泉水还是溢出的汗水，单手抚摸上自己粉嫩的乳尖，王耀无意间的举动无不刺激着面前尽收眼底的亚瑟。

手掌湿哒哒的很，大部分都被王耀弄湿，看来王耀确实压抑了挺久，只是撸动便能舒服成这样，待会岂不是要...  
耀，只是和我这样就这么舒服，和我，只能和我...

第一次见到王耀的时候，两人皆是孩童，可就在那漫长的相处中，两人坠入爱河，亚瑟更是下定决定要和王耀共度一生。  
当然他们都没想到，之后的人生会是这样的戏剧化。

“啊！亚瑟！我、我要去了...”

无形中加快了手速，王耀的喘息声也渐渐变成叫唤，快感快要喷发而出，王耀摇动着脑袋起身抓住了亚瑟的肩膀。  
时快时慢的套弄，瞧着王耀满是情欲的双眼，看着王耀红肿的下体抖动的可怜样，亚瑟刻意加快。

“没关系，想射就射。”抚摸着王耀的后背，亚瑟的话语像是定心丸，闭上眼紧抱着亚瑟的身躯，喷发而出的白浊沾满两人的腹部，喘着大气无力的靠在亚瑟的肩膀，良久，王耀才恢复意识。

“对不起，把你弄脏了。”  
“一点都不脏。”

“亚瑟你的...”望着亚瑟没有释放的下体，咬了咬牙起身试图直接坐下去，一直试着将穴口对准，每次都只是胡乱蹭着亚瑟挺立的下体，王耀可爱的模样却让亚瑟捧腹大笑。

“笑！笑什么啦！”  
“怎么可能直接进的来啦，你真是，哈哈，没有人教过你吗？”

嘟着嘴看着嘲笑自己的亚瑟，刚想狠狠骂回去，猛被亚瑟推倒在地，后背被大理石地砖磕的生疼，臀部被对方用力一捏，王耀往亚瑟的脑袋小力打去。

“老师又没...教的那么仔细...”  
“我知道，不过你还真是，非常的可爱。”

俯下身交换着吻，舌尖带出两人的银丝，抚摸着王耀的大腿内侧，亚瑟的手指开始在穴口周围打转。  
“不过，只要稍微扩张下，马上就能进来。”亚瑟的鼻息在穴口前，待会这里会让亚瑟进来，让亚瑟全部进来，让自己完全变成他的，想到这儿，王耀就莫名的兴奋和安心。

温热的舌尖轻轻舔弄着穴口周围，渐渐被舔平了褶皱，穴口在亚瑟的舔弄下开始放松甚至是分泌出些许液体，试探性的往里探入一根手指，瞬间弓起身子，王耀有些吃痛。

“会疼吗耀？”  
“嗯...”

退出手指让王耀确实放松了些，努力忍住直接冲入撞击的冲动，亚瑟选择继续舔弄。  
与刚才不同，感觉内里舌尖的探入，后穴里的嫩肉似乎不抗拒亚瑟灵活的舌头开始变得热乎，唾液沾满穴口，然后是越来越多的肠液，每次都能往外溢出，顺着臀部流到地砖上.

“耀，你流了好多水呢。”  
“不、不要说出来啊！”

大声发出吮吸声故意让王耀听见，胡乱晃动着身子，王耀快要羞死过去，趁机加入一根手指，打量着王耀的神情似乎没有那么抗拒，亚瑟总算舒了口气。  
亚瑟的嘴角还带着自己些许晶莹的肠液，两根手指是湿润的穴内搅动扩张，可以听见粘液碰撞的声响，全身满是情欲的粉色，后穴紧紧夹着亚瑟的两根手指，王耀张着嘴如同后面的小嘴般无法闭合。

“啊！”手指无意间按压到某处换来王耀高分贝的尖叫，舔着嘴唇，亚瑟再度加入手指，三根直冲那点按摩挤压，时不时小幅度弓起手指，粘腻后穴紧紧夹住手指，让亚瑟不由得想象待会自己下面被温暖包裹的感觉。

手指开始快速的抽插，忍不住抬高身躯配合亚瑟的手指，被开发的感觉让王耀完全沉迷于其中，双腿因亚瑟而大开，双手揉捏抚摸着乳尖，王耀希望更多。

“耀，我，我忍不住了。”

手指突然间的退出，后穴的空虚感瞬间让王耀回到现实，想要被填满，想要被更粗大的东西填满那儿，身体，为什么会变得如此奇怪。  
注意到亚瑟早已憋到青紫的性器，努力凑过去，王耀点点头。

前端蹭着湿哒哒的穴口，稍一探入便被缠上，拼命忍住冲进去的欲望，轻轻按摩着王耀的腿部，亚瑟喘着大气一步步往里送去。

“耀，放松。”  
“亚瑟，为什么，你会那么了解...”

半根猛被夹紧，王耀似乎有些不悦，撇开脑袋往一边，亚瑟猜到王耀一定是开始胡思乱想。  
真是，可爱的不行。  
俯下身舔了舔王耀的耳垂，舌尖顺着脖颈，突然间的一吸，吓的王耀狠狠拍了下亚瑟的后背。

“在乱想什么呢？你以为图书馆的书全是诗歌名著吗？”  
“什、什么？那里难道还有...”

回想起十岁那年，和亚瑟注意到图书馆那窄小的密道，刚好能够容下两个孩子的身躯，里面的书籍古老的很，带着好奇心随意翻看了一本，内里露骨的插图和一知半解的文字无不刺激着当时天真孩童的视线，几乎是红着脸跑开，唯一不同的是，王耀隔天就忘了这事，而亚瑟却一直念念不忘。

十八岁那年，没等亚瑟开口，柯克兰家族便给了亚瑟开启密道的钥匙，对于柯克兰家族来说，除了必要的知识，一些该懂的也得懂。

“哈...全部...全部进来了。”单纯的享受被包裹的美好滋味，王耀紧紧皱着眉，即便是扩张的彻底但异物的尺寸自然不能与手指相比，示意王耀顺着自己的节奏呼吸，怜爱的交换着吻，重新抚上王耀的性器摩擦，亚瑟等待着王耀的放松。

“亚瑟...”  
“嗯？”  
“你..你可以...可以动下吗...”

像是得到圣旨般开始有节奏的抽动，看着王耀锁骨周围红润的痕迹，吞咽着唾液，只觉得欲求不满，长驱直入，享受被王耀身体按摩的感觉，不顾之前书上的教导，亚瑟开始狠狠的撞击起来。

“啊...亚瑟...啊啊...”顺着亚瑟的撞击动作，此刻王耀的模样就像是书上的春宫图，狠命的往里探去，肠液的润滑使得抽插越加的顺利，交合的水声让王耀直想捂住耳朵，前列腺被不断的撞击，惹得王耀娇喘连连。

“在那么里面..”  
“不...啊啊...哈啊...”

根本念叨不出一句完整的话语，身体被亚瑟完全的占有，抹了抹被刺激出的眼泪，定睛往亚瑟望去，此刻的亚瑟神情异常认真，脸颊同样带着沉浸在性事中的红晕，伸出手，对方马上理会抱起王耀，摆动起腰肢配合，骑乘的体位让两人能够达到前所未有的深入，抱着王耀再狠狠往下撞去，坚硬的前端戳着敏感处让王耀欲罢不能。

浴池内的热水还在不停冒着热气，前端在前后的摩擦下再度吐出精液，无力的靠在亚瑟怀里索吻，至下而上的快感充盈着全身，什么王后什么骑士长，完全抛开了伦理和责任，王耀只想和亚瑟寻欢作乐，哪怕多一分钟也好。

“啊啊！还要！亚瑟！”  
“哈...耀...真棒...”

手靠着浴池边，后方被亚瑟一刻不停的抽插，不知何时已泡入浴池，每次动作都能溅起许多水花，带着水声啪啪作响，右手被亚瑟握住往后摸去，手指能感觉到亚瑟的进出，王耀忍不住扬起嘴角。

“感觉到了吗？你是我的，你是我的。”  
“啊，我是你的，亚瑟，啊啊，用力，舒服，我好舒服...”

已经说不出更多完整的话语，性器被后方刺激的高高翘立，快被折磨的崩溃，深处被填满的让王耀慢慢闭上眼，小穴一张一合的吃着亚瑟的性器，整个浴池都散发着情欲的气息，第一次便被满足的够彻底，这是王耀从未想到过的。

“我、我要去了，亚瑟，让我射。”  
“哈啊...一起...我们一起...”

抱着王耀往浴池外趴着，继续猛烈的抽送，臀部被撞击的通红，握住王耀的分身不让其喷发，亚瑟的坏心眼让王耀摇晃着脑袋叫唤。

最后王耀只记得亚瑟浓稠的精液尽数释放在自己体内，有种到达天堂的滋味，两人的身体是如此的契合，方便便是干净的浴池着实方便了亚瑟许多，两人脑内还在播放着刚才激烈的性事，王耀却不知道，这只是一个开始。

自从亚瑟作为骑士长尤其是成为王后的贴身骑士后，在各自的房间、王宫的无人处甚至是夜晚的花园，都成为了两人秘密欢爱的地方，虽然王耀并不喜欢在露骨处欢好，但不得不承认，这种类似偷情的刺激感能让自己感到无比兴奋。

“嗯...”小腿处被人挑逗，表面上是正经的国家会议，然而在华丽的桌布下，骑士长正一脸正经的挑逗着国家的王后。

“所以说，我觉得这里，应该加多防守的军队...”年轻气盛的小国王拍着墙上的版图描述着自己的雄心壮志，大臣们纷纷赞成的点头，只有王后，小腿处被人用脚尖撩开摩擦，却还要努力维持镇定。

“小耀？”见王耀神情些许的不自然，直截了当的询问，众人的视线纷纷望向国王身边的王后，回过神尴尬的笑笑，点头同意国王的意见，王耀朝亚瑟悄悄瞪去。

围观许久的亚瑟单手撑着脸人畜无害的微笑，不再理会亚瑟，王耀还是努力维持了自己的王后风度。

“唔嗯..”伏在亚瑟腿间，小幅度的撸动亚瑟早已挺立的性器，低头含住，双手摩擦尚未吞入的部分，王耀开始有节奏的吞吐起来。  
坚硬的柱身在温热的口腔内越发涨大，抚摸着下方暴露在外的囊袋，王耀吮吸的声响可以清晰的听见。

会议过后无人的会议室自然是个安静的好地方，观赏着一国的王后为自己服务的模样，恶劣的本性开始蠢蠢欲动，眼神充满着情欲，王耀的服务并未减轻丝毫亚瑟的欲望，亲吻着亚瑟的前端，确切的说，亚瑟还挺满意王耀熟练的技术。

但只有这点是不够的。

“唔！”紧抓王耀的发丝动起腰，一次次在王耀嘴里抽送，呼吸有些困难，注意到亚瑟乐在其中的模样，王耀也知道亚瑟快了。

未能咽下的精液顺着嘴角滴落在华服，抱起王耀蹭着其身上独有的茶香味，探入衣摆抚摸内里，果不其然，也是憋了挺久呢。

“只是这样就那么湿，耀你还是淫乱。”

明显身躯一震，瞪了眼亚瑟，王耀缓缓解开复杂的腰带。  
恶意的咬了下亚瑟的嘴角，看着亚瑟有些吃痛的神情，王耀坏笑道：

“怎么了骑士长大人，只是这种程度就不行了吗？”

挑着眉看着王耀撑着自己肩膀晃动的模样，性器进进出出使得王耀高仰起头享受，身体早已在一次次性事后被开发的差不多，一想到刚才还是一脸禁欲的王后此刻意乱情迷的模样，亚瑟的性器不由得又涨大几分。

揉捏着王耀的臀部，手背还能沾到些许进出时溅出的汁液，亚瑟喜欢观察沉迷于性事时王耀的神情，那股沉醉其中的模样，尤其是快要高潮时那不自觉露出的满足笑容。

但是一想到，随着时间的流逝，下月国王便要进行成人礼，王耀自然得献上作为王后的一切，亚瑟就气不打一处来。

“哈啊...亚瑟，怎么了？”注意到亚瑟烦恼的模样，猜到大概的王耀凑上前索吻，红茶和绿茶的香味交融，继续恢复动作，拼命加快了速度看着亚瑟喘气的模样，交缠的淫靡让无人的会议室越发的流露出几丝色情，感觉到亚瑟也配合的往上顶，王耀对着亚瑟微笑。

“我是你的，我永远是你的，即便我、我是这个国家的王后，可我的心和身体，只能是你的。”

出乎王耀的意料亚瑟并未有多少回应，重心突然失衡，被亚瑟托着臀部往窗边抱去，有些头皮发麻，看着亚瑟嘴角边的坏笑，王耀有种不好的预感。

窗被推开，夏天的暖风吹拂的王耀有些迷糊，靠着窗沿不解的回头，腰部被捏住，半个身体都伏在窗外。  
后方被重新探入，全部进去后王耀忍不住发出满足的娇喘，重新动起腰肢抽送，咬住嘴唇，幸亏窗下是硕大花园的一角，平日冷清几乎无人出没，王耀才稍稍放下心。

“亚瑟...”有些小小的委屈，不明白亚瑟这样做的用意，后方的亚瑟用力一顶，明显发现王耀刻意压低了声音，略微不爽的捏着王耀的下巴看向窗外，瞅着墙边的大钟，是时候了。

拉过窗帘只盖住自己身子，不顾王耀的挣扎越发用力的撞去，手足无措的顺着亚瑟，只觉得舒服的很，随意的低头，王耀惊讶的看着下方伸着懒腰的阿尔弗雷德。

为什么！阿尔会在这里？

“嗯？啊！小耀！”注意到伏在窗边的王耀，高高挥着头，恨不得直接飞到会议室，阿尔弗雷德永远是那么精力旺盛。

亚瑟是故意的！才反应过来，故意夹紧了下亚瑟的，随即得到了越发强烈的猛撞，咬着嘴唇低下头，幸亏会议室位于四楼，以阿尔弗雷德的视力也未必看得真切，只是单纯的以为王耀趴在窗边而已。

“小耀！你怎么啦？好像不舒服的样子？”  
“啊，不，没、没有，阿尔，啊！”

前列腺猛被刺激，前方晃动了几下差点泄出，窗帘将亚瑟挡的严实，从下方望来根本瞧不见王耀身后还另有其人，耳际被亚瑟吐露的热气弄的通红，伸手快速抚摸王耀的性器，瞧着王耀努力忍耐的模样，亚瑟反而恶趣味大开。

“怎么了亲爱的王后，只是这样就要投降了吗？”后方啪啪作响，捂着嘴望着下方，阿尔弗雷德依旧与自己打着招呼，只能报以尴尬的微笑，王耀发誓再不停下他真的会叫出声来。

“耀，喜欢这样做吗？你的后面流了那么多水，是不是被我操弄的很舒服？”  
“唔...停、停下...”

地面满是两人滴落的液体，粘腻的水声刺激着王耀的耳膜，就这样被亚瑟狠命的操弄，下方的阿尔弗雷德迟迟又不肯离开，叹着气，先解决一个是一个。

支起身子往外，笑着对阿尔招手，王耀深吸一口气：

“阿尔，刚、刚才的会议，我、我觉得军队的数量还有所欠妥，要、要不你，啊，你再回去考虑下，我有空去找你。”

也算是听清了王耀断断续续的话语，点点头跑着离开，顺便回头给王耀报以阳光般的笑容，阿尔的天真总让王耀有股莫名的罪恶感。

整个人被亚瑟拉回现实，插在身体里的家伙依旧滚烫坚硬，嘴唇被狠狠撬开挑逗，舌尖快被亚瑟吮吸到麻痹，看得出亚瑟又闹起了别扭。

“你说你有空要去找谁来着？”  
“只、只是谈公务，啊，亚瑟，不要那么快。”

大腿处被亚瑟钳制，单脚高高抬起，感受着亚瑟的动作，抚摸着亚瑟的脸颊放声浪叫，玻璃透着现在满足的神情，原来自己每次展现在亚瑟的都是这股诱人的模样。

“啊啊...我好喜欢，好喜欢亚瑟...”  
“哈...真想让你，怀上我的孩子...”  
“啊...亚瑟...还要，我还要，用力...”

享受一次次的交合，一次次高潮，过去不曾触及的舒爽和满足感让王耀沉醉于其中，彼此交缠彼此欢爱，罪恶的种子在内心发芽，充斥于两人今后的人生...

即便那是颗根本不该偷尝的禁果。

-FIN-


End file.
